Rebirth
by THE Mistress Ness
Summary: High Priestess Serenity placed a curse on her kingdom and died at her lover's side. Now, Serena, the reincarnation of the High Priestess, has to find her destined lover in order to break the curse. SD! R&R PLZ!
1. How It All Started

_**Rebirth**_

_I know I don't own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me! Thought this story is mine along with my made-up characters. _

By: Mistress Ness

_Chapter 1: How It All Started_

High Priestess Serenity gazed at the setting sun from her balcony. For many years, the people of the kingdom of Silver Millennium have been at peace, the place considered the most peaceful kingdom in the world. And here, at the Crystal Palace, she was King Andrew's most valuable priestess. Her sight into the future and her extraordinary powers earned her the title of High Priestess by the King. Rei, her servant and friend, told her that King Andrew wanted her to become his Queen. Serenity was beautiful, like the goddess of the Moon, Artemis. Her silvery blond hair was tied in two buns, soft strands falling down to her feet; her light blue eyes resembled the very sky itself.

Serenity dismissed Rei's theory, but Rei asked. "Then why the King forbids any man to get near you, High Priestess?"

Rei had a point there. The King forbade any man to get near her or else he would be punished severely. That was why Serenity had go out at night after the King was asleep for one especial reason………….

"High Priestess, it is time." Rei handed her a white cloak. Serenity nodded and Rei helped her change into a simple pearl-white dress. She then fasted the cloak by Serenity's winged moon pin.

"Thank you, Rei." Serenity nodded. "Follow me now."

Serenity and Rei quietly hustled out the Palace doors out to the rose garden outside. In the middle of the red roses, a man waited for them. He turned around and saw them. His ebony hair shone in the moonlight as his midnight blue eyes connected with Serenity's. Serenity smiled as she ran to the man, he was there, her beloved Endymion. He smiled back as he caught her, wrapping his arms around her in a strong hold. Rei smiled at she watched them.

Serenity inhaled the scent of him, the scent of roses. She remembered when they first met. She and Rei were out on the town, shopping for some fruits. Everyone smiled at them and bowed. "Good afternoon, High Priestess." A woman said. Serenity smiled at them all and bowed her head. "Good afternoon."

"High Priestess, watch out!" Rei tired to warn her, but too late, Serenity gasped as she bumped into something hard. She lost her balance and could've fallen if it wasn't for the hands grabbing her wrists. "I am sorry, I…….." she looked up, starting to apologize, but her words got caught in her throat as she looked at the man she bumped into. A pair of deep blue eyes held hers. His face was handsome, his black hair falling down his eyes as he looked down at her. He was poorly dressed, a peasant, but he was well-built, clearly he had some manly work for years.

"Are you alright?" his voice was silky and it soothed her ears. Serenity nodded, a tint of pink colored her cheeks. "Y-Yes! Thank you."

The man chuckled; his quiet laughter was music to her ears. "That's good." He bowed to her. "I am Endymion; I'm new to this kingdom. May I ask for your name, fair damsel?"

Serenity bowed also. "I am High Priestess Serenity." She said. Endymion was stunned by her appearance. She had milky complexion, her body was small. Her bosom was round and full, he could tell by her white gown. A pretty tiara made of silver and jewels decorated her flaxen hair in buns. Her light blue eyes emitted shyness as she stared at him.

Rei was tugging at Serenity's hand, taking her away from her trance. "Your Eminence, we have to leave or the King will worry!"

Serenity looked at her and nodded. "I'm sorry, I have to leave." She said to Endymion. She turned to leave when his hand grabbed hers, making her look at him again. Of course, his action angered Rei. "How dare you do that to the High Priestess!?" she demanded. Serenity spoke calmly. "It's alright, Rei."

"May I see you again?" he asked. Serenity nodded. "Yes, but only at night at the rose garden outside the palace."

And after that, they've been seeing each other secretly, love at first sight. Endymion gently lifted her head up and kissed her lips softly. A sudden loud sound made the kiss break. Gasping, Serenity looked to her side and her eyes widened in fear as she saw King Andrew and his guards. Rei gasped as she was seized by two guards. "What are you doing to my Priestess, peasant!?" the King spat at Endymion. The guards all aimed their arrows at him. Two other guards came forward to take Serenity. She broke free and shielded him with her body.

"NO!" she cried. The King gasped and said to the guards. "Lower your arrows." He ordered. The men lowered their bows and the King spoke to her. "Serenity, move aside."

He said, but Serenity held her ground. "You will not be harming him!" she cried.

"I thought I forbade any man to get near you, Serenity." The King said. "Yes, but I've been going to see him in secret!" she said, startling King Andrew. Serenity took Endymion's hand and said clearly. "I love this man, my Lord."

"Enough!" the King barked. The two guards seized her again, yanking her from her lover's grasp. "Endymion!" she cried, trying to get free. Endymion bared his teeth and lunged at the men. "Now!" the King ordered. The others fired their arrows and all hit him. Tears spilled from her fear-stricken eyes as she tried to get free. "Endymion!!" she cried as she finally got free. She ran over to him, picking him up into her lap, his blood staining her white cloak. He gasped as blood came out of his wounds. Serenity sobbed as she held him. "Oh, Endymion!" she cried softly. He reached up and touched her tear-stained face. "I love you, Serenity………." He whispered as he gave his last breath.

"No………" she said as his hand dropped to his side. "ENDYMION!" she screamed as she hugged his body. Rei had tears of her own as she saw her mistress cry while hugging Endymion's dead body. Serenity released her dead beloved and rested his head on her lap. She looked up at King Andrew, fire burning in her eyes.

"Andrew!!" she cried in rage as more tears slid down her face. "You'll PAY for this!"

"I love you, Serenity, that's why I did it." The King said, hoping to calm her down. His words only made her even angrier. "You didn't have to kill the one I loved to have me!! Don't you understand!? I don't love you back, I never did!!" she screamed at him. Andrew's heart ached as he heard her harsh words. Serenity softened for a bit as she looked at Rei.

"Rei…………you shall live on, never aging…………." She said.

"Huh?" Rei said. Serenity glared at the King and his men as she spoke again. "This kingdom will NEVER see the light again! This peaceful country will be devoured by the darkness of the night, the Moon as the only light you'll ever have. When the New Moon comes, the kingdom will be like a dark pit of Hell! When the Full Moon comes, that will be the only soft light you'll see. The Sun will no longer show its face here, no day, only night. This is my curse to you, until my reincarnation and Endymion's find each other again. My reincarnation will have the power to lift the curse."

Rei gasped as flames began to surround Serenity and Endymion. "Serenity, don't!" she cried. Serenity shook her head as the flames began to swallow her and Endymion.

"Rei………you will be the Queen of this kingdom, you will guide her when my reincarnation returns to this place………I wish you luck………." Serenity spoke as the flames completely covered them.

"NO!" Rei cried, her tears still raining down her cheeks. Inside the flames, Serenity hugged Endymion. _Endymion..........I will see you again...........please wait for me.........., _she spoke with her mind before she disappeared in the flames.

----------------Hundreds of years later--------------

Serena Tsukino woke up with a start. "Whoa, was that dream about?" she wondered out loud as she looked out the window in the train. _What a weird dream! I saw this girl who looked just like me burning up in flames with a dead man in her arms, whispering to him as the flames reduced her to nothing!_, she thought. She was on her way to the Silver Millennium Kingdom; a place she read about in a history book.

She saw the way the sky was getting darker and darker as she neared her destination.

"Way cool! The book was right!" she cried in delight as she toyed with her hair tied up in two buns. She read in the book that the Silver Millennium Kingdom was always at night, that it was cursed to never have daylight again.

_Good thing I chose to come here for my vacation!, _she smiled. "Serena, where do you want to go for your vacation by yourself? Her mother asked her one day. "Hmmm, I wanna go to this amazing place I read about in a book called Silver Millennium!" Serena said.

"For how long?" her father asked. "For a month, maybe two. I saved enough money!" Serena smiled. Her mother laughed. "All right, you can go, but come back safely."

Serena squealed in delight as she hugged her mom. "Thanks, Mom, I will!" she cried.

The train suddenly, stopped, startling Serena. _We've arrived at Midnight Station, _a man said though the intercom. Serena smiled as she got up and gathered her things. "This is my stop!" she said as she walked out of the car.

Serena sighed as she saw many people at the station. "Where is she?" she muttered as she searched the crowd. "Serena, over here!" a woman with short black hair and green eyes wave to her from a corner. Serena smiled as she pulled her luggage with her towards the woman. "Hi, Mitsuko!" she greeted.

Mitsuko smiled at her as she helped Serena with her things. "I'm glad you came, Serena!" she laughed. "Me too!" Serena laughed along with her.

"Shall we, then?" Mitsuko smiled as she guided Serena out of the busy station towards her car. "Wow, cool car!" Serena said as they both put her luggage in the trunk. She looked up at the sky and saw it was pretty dark.

_We must be pretty close, _Serena thought as they got in the car and drove towards Silver Millennium.

------------Silver Millennium Kingdom--------------

"Wow, look at the full Moon!" Serena said in awe as she saw the full Moon high in the night sky. "Yeah, we're luck to come back in such a night. If it was new Moon, it would've been hard." Mitsuko said as they drove in the kingdom gates. "We'll be stayin' at my house by the way." Mitsuko added, smiling at her.

"This is your house!?" Serena asked as they parked in front of a big house. Mitsuko nodded. "My parents died when we were young, so my brother and I live by ourselves." She explained. Serena's light blue eyes widened at hearing her. "You have a brother?" she asked. Mitsuko nodded. "Yeah, an older brother, just by a few years though."

"You're 17 too, right?" Serena asked. "Yeah." Mitsuko said. Serena sighed in relief.

"Great, we're equal age then." She smiled.

"I'll go put your stuff in your room, you just go to the square and look around." Mitsuko said as she took out Serena's luggage. "Thanks!" Serena waved as she took off.

Serena hummed as she looked around the square. Many types of shops were lighted by candles, it looked pretty. Many people were looking at the different goodies on sale.

Serena laughed as she walked backwards. Then, she bumped into someone. She almost fell, except two strong arms caught her beneath her arms to keep her from falling on her butt. She stood up and the arms released her. She smoothed her skirt and turned around to apologize when she stopped at looking at the cutie she almost knocked over. He was tall and REALLY cute, with fine build. His hair was the color of ebony with starling dark blue eyes. "You OK?" he asked. Serena snapped out of her trance and nodded. "Sorry bout that." She apologized. The guy waved his hand, dismissing her apology. "Nah, don't worry about it."

Serena only nodded, blushing. The guy looked down at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I-I'm Serena Tsukino." She said. "Darien. Darien Shields." He said. Darien felt attracted to this girl. Her long hair was platinum blonde tied up in two buns, her long tresses touching the back of her knees. Her light blue eyes stared deeply into his own. Her body was slender and full, especially her chest. He wanted to slap himself for thinking perverted stuff about a girl he just met, but a familiar feeling stopped him.

_Where could've I seen her? She looks so familiar............, _he thought. Serena felt a stranger emotion as she started deep into his striking eyes. _His face is so familiar to me. _

_But I don't know why............, _she thought. "Whoa, look at that!" a man's voice startled them both. She looked around and saw a couple of men staring at her.

They began to advance towards them. Serena walked back, frightened. Darien could feel Serena's fear and felt protective all of a sudden. They charged at them and one pulled Serena towards him while the other pushed Darien.

"Lemme go!!" Serena shrieked, trying to twist free, but his hold on her waist was too strong. "Serena!" Darien cried as the other man aimed two guns at him. Many other people froze as the man pointed his guns at them. "Don't move!" he growled.

From the Crystal Palace, a woman watched Serena and Darien. Her raven hair gently swayed with the wind as her amethyst eyes were fixed on them.

Serena cried out as the man held her tighter. Suddenly, a strong feeling was building up inside her. Heat was coming from her palms and without warning, her hands glowed red and the man holding her screamed as the heat from her palms was burning him.

"AHHH, you bitch!" he released her, grabbing his burned arm. Everyone gasped as the man's arm was burned skin with the shape of her handprints.

Serena looked surprised but regained composure as the other man looked ready to kill Darien. "Leave him alone!" she screamed as she opened her palm towards the man. Her hand glowed white and a strong gust blew from her open hand. The man was blown away into a wall and was knocked out unconscious. The angry man looked at her, frightened and ran away. The crowd too surprised to clap. Serena gasped as she looked at her palm.

"How'd did I do that!?" she cried. Darien was a shocked as Serena as he stood up. He felt something strange emitting from her. Something amazingly powerful.

Then, out the Palace doors, a bunch of guards came out with spears at ready. Darien ran over to Serena and shielded her with his huge body. A woman dressed a fine red dress and jewels came out of the doors with a young man beside her.

"Everyone kneel to the Queen!" the guy said and everyone there kneeled and bowed their heads as the woman came towards Serena and Darien. Serena looked at her frightened.

The woman smiled at them. "Do not worry, I will not harm you." she said. Darien abandoned his stance and bowed his head. "Your Highness." He said. The woman bowed her head back and turned to Serena. "What is your name, young lady?" she asked her.

Serena replied nervously. "Serena Tsukino, Your Majesty."

The Queen nodded and said. "Please, follow me to into the Palace; I have something important to discuss with you two."

Without any words, Serena and Darien followed her inside.

------------Crystal Palace-----------

"Please, sit." The Queen pointed to two chairs set before her throne. Serena and Darien sat, nervous at what the Queen had to say. "Now, I saw the way you used that power, Serena." She said. Serena flinched and opened her mouth to explain. "You Highness, I.........." the Queen cut her off. "Call me Rei, Serenity." She smiled.

"Serenity?" both Darien and Serena asked. Rei nodded and motioned a servant to pull at a golden rope that was near them. The servant nodded and pulled it. From above the throne, a white cloth fell off, exposing a painting that made Serena gasp loudly. The woman in the painting looked exactly like her. Her silver blond hair was tied up in the same buns, except her tresses were longer than Serena's. Her light blue eyes expressed kindness. She was dressed in a gorgeous white gown with a silver tiara full of precious stones. Beneath the painting, a golden plate read in big letters: _High Priestess Serenity._

Rei sat up from her throne and went over to Serena. She took her wrist, much to Serena's shock and turned it around gently. Serena gulped as Rei saw her birthmark. Since Serena was born, she bore a mark that looked like a winged moon on her wrist. Only her parents knew about the birthmark.

"Serenity's symbol." Rei said as she let go. "What's this all supposed to mean!?" Darien asked. Rei looked at him then back at Serena.

"This girl Serena is the reincarnation of the High Priestess Serenity." She said.

"WHAT!?" Serena cried. "I-I'm not a High Priestess named Serenity!" she protested. Rei shook her head and said. "You two will have to spend the night here. My servants will guide you to your room, Darien." She turned to Serena. "Please come with me." she took

Serena's hand and led her away. Darien wasn't so sure to trust the Queen with Serena, but he felt like he could.

"Where are we?" Serena asked as the Queen closed the door behind her. They were in a large room with a big portrait of the High Priestess Serenity in the middle of the room.

"This was the High Priestess's room. I used to be her servant." Rei said. Serena looked at her. "Then how come you're a Queen now!? And wait! Didn't the High Priestess die hundreds of years ago?" she asked.

Rei pointed to the large bed. "Please sit and I'll explain." Serena complied and sat down. Rei sat across from her on a chair and folded her hands on her lap.

"As I said, I served the High Priestess Serenity when she was alive. Our King back then, King Andrew was in love with her because of her beauty. In result, he didn't let ANY man get close to her. But, one fateful day, she met a poor, yet handsome man named Endymion. They fell in love and secretly saw each other at night. But one night, they were caught and the King's men killed Endymion. Serenity wept greatly for the death of her beloved. Angry at King Andrew for such an act, she placed a curse upon the kingdom, that this kingdom will always be in nighttime, daytime gone from our lives. She made flames appear and she and Endymion were being swallowed up in the fire when she said that the only way Silver Millennium could see the light of day again, her reincarnation will have to find her true love and lift the curse with her powers." She said.

Serena nodded, finally understanding. "I saw that."

"What?" Rei asked. "Many times throughout my life, I had dreams of that night when Serenity died in flames, embracing Endymion. And many other parts with them both in it." Serena recalled.

Rei smiled. "Those were Serenity's memories you were seeing in your sleep. Now you know, you're Serenity's reincarnation. Serenity reborn, but with a new identity yet with the same heart and body."

Serena nodded. "You also mean the powers I used."

Rei nodded. "High Priestess Serenity possessed the gift of sight and powerful magick. But, there's one more thing I got to tell you." she said. "What's that?" Serena asked.

"Serenity's lover was reborn as well. His purpose is to wait for her and help her lift the curse." Rei said. "Then, who's Endymion's reincarnation?" Serena asked. Rei smiled.

"That's all I can tell you. You got to find Endymion on your own." She said. "One more thing, can I call you Serenity? I miss calling that name and since you're her and she's you, I want to address you by that name."

Serena smiled at Rei. "Sure, I don't mind." Rei smiled ands stood up. "Well, I'm retiring to my chambers. Rest, Serenity, for tomorrow, I shall announce you High Priestess in front of the Kingdom." She closed the door behind her. Serena looked around and saw a simple, white, nightdress. She grabbed it and changed.

Darien was at the hot spring in the Palace, picking his brains, he totally couldn't sleep. _I can't believe this! Serena is High Priestess Serenity reborn! I also heard long time ago that her lover, Endymion, would be reborn also to search for Serenity. I wonder who's the one that Serena has to end up with, _the thought of her being with another man pissed him off. He snapped out his thoughts at the sound of a soft splash. He quietly swam towards the source of the noise. He peeked though a small rocky hill in the hot spring that made it look natural and his breath got caught in his throat. Serena was in front of him, her hands grasping a sponge and was washing her body. He saw the way her breasts, full and round moved with her actions. Her eyes were closed and her hair was undone from her buns, the long light blonde hair cascading down her back. Her skin glowed white in the full Moon's light, making her look like a goddess, the goddess of the Moon. He felt himself more attracted to her. Her fingers placed the sponge back on the ground and he wondered how it would feel to have those fingers running over his skin. He himself going hard at the thought. She was a beautiful temptress. But why did he felt so familiar at seeing her naked?

His hand brushed against a pebble and made noise. Serena turned around and saw him.

Her eyes went wide and he could see her whole upper body. Her cheeks turned red and she grabbed the sponge. "Um, Serena.........?" he cut off by her scream. "PERVERT!!" she yelled as she flung the sponge at him, hitting him square on the face. He turned around and heard Serena get out of the hot spring. She wrapped a towel around her wet body and was gasping, her cheeks red. He just saw her naked!! Darien just saw her naked!!

"You fuckin' peeping tom!" she roared as she touched the water, her hand glowing light blue. Then, the water became a sheet of ice. Darien tried to get out, but he was trapped in ice, though the water was beneath the ice, thank God the water didn't become a block of ice. Serena stood in front of him, her light blue eyes glaring at him. "That's what you get for being a peeping tom!" she snarled at him, her cheeks still flushed.

"Let me out, Serena!" he cried, already feeling a prune. "Why should I!?" she demanded.

He felt the anger inside her and he knew he was gonna pay for this dearly. "I-I didn't knew it was YOU! I thought it was a burglar or something!" he protested.

Serena looked at him then he felt the water going back to normal. Suddenly, Serena felt VERY lightheaded. "Serena!?" he cried. She swooned and nearly fell into the hot spring if Darien didn't catch her. He laid her on the ground and got out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it tight around his waist and picked her up. Her body was so warm and soft against his, he blushed. He went to get her clothes and carried her silently to her room.

He gently laid her down on her bed and dressed her, blushing deep red as he glanced at her naked body. He felt desire running in his veins at seeing her fine-curved body. She was perfect.

When he finished dressing her, he pulled the covers up to her chin and brushed a blonde strand off her face. She looked so peaceful when she was not awake. His gaze dropped to her lips. Suddenly, it all became so simple: He needed to kiss her, to taste her. Nothing could stop him, not even the voice in his head telling him she belonged to another man would stop him. His hand gently traced her cheek, then her lips. He leaned down, his hand in her hair, and took her lips with his.

A/N

Rebirth Ch 1 done! I just got the idea from when I was playing a game that mentioned of a tarot card of a High Priestess. So, tah dah! Rebirth was born! Tell me what you think!

Peace out!

_Mistress Ness _


	2. The Other Half Of Serena, Endymion

_**Rebirth**_

_I know I don't own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me! Thought this story is mine along with my made-up characters. _

By: Mistress Ness

_Chapter 2: The Other Half Of Serena, Endymion_

Serena woke up at the sound of people gathering at the entrance of Crystal Palace. She looked out the balcony and saw the full Moon shinning bright. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing her nightdress again. Memories of what happened at the hot spring rushed back into her head. She blushed as she hugged the blanket. She remembered using a spell against Darien then she couldn't remember a lot after that, except when his lips touched hers lightly. She yawned and got out of bed, stretching.

A knock came to her door. "Serenity?" Queen Rei's voice called from the other side.

Serena smiled and said. "Come in, Rei."

Rei came in carrying a fancy white gown with the same silver tiara Serena saw in the High Priestess's portrait. "What's this?" Serena asked as Rei handed her the clothes.

"This was High Priestess Serenity's robes and her tiara. Her favorite color was white, because the Moon shines white." She smiled. Serena smiled. "I love white!"

Rei laughed softly. "You really ARE Serenity. Well, get dressed and meet me at the throne." She said before leaving. Serena slipped out of her nightwear and put the dress on.

"Why do I have to dress like this!?" Darien complained as he followed Rei to the throne.

"Because you look very dashing in that." Rei replied with a smile. Darien wore a prince-like suit the color of red and white. "I look like a Prince Charming wannabe!" he grumbled. Rei looked out the balcony and saw the people gathering below.

The sound of soft footsteps made Darien and Rei turn around. Darien's breath got caught in his throat as he saw Serena walking towards them. She wore a white gown made of silk that left her shoulders and arms bare. Her breasts seemed bigger in the dress. In her flaxen hair she wore the silver tiara he saw in Serenity's painting. She wore a silver necklace with a crescent moon-shaped diamond in wings. Her lips curved into a shy smile as she saw them. "Oh, you look lovely, Serenity!" Rei gasped, smiling as she looked at her. To Darien, Serena looked like an angel that descended from Heaven.

"Isn't she BEAUTIFUL, Darien?" Rei asked him. Serena's sky blue eyes made contact with his own. "Yes, she looks radiant." He smiled at her, making Serena's heart beat faster. _He looked so handsome in that suit, like a prince from a fairy tale_, she thought.

"Follow me, Serenity." Rei said as she took Serena's hand and led her to the balcony.

Serena saw the many people gathered below them. "People of Silver Millennium! I present to you, the girl that was promised to us! The one that will end the ancient curse! High Priestess Serenity!" Rei smiled as she pointed to Serena. Serena blushed pink as she smiled at the people. Cheers and wolf whistles rang from the crowd.

"Wow, she's cute!" a man said.

"Very pretty!" another said.

"Help us, High Priestess!" a woman cried. "Bring the Sun back, Your Eminence!" another woman cried.

Rei silenced her people with an open hand. "The time will soon come. Just let her discover her powers and think how to break the spell. That is all." The Queen said before leading Serena back into the Palace.

"What do you mean discover my powers?" Serena asked as they were back at the throne. Rei said. "Your only posses half of Serenity's powers."

"What!?" Darien and Serena cried at the same time. Rei nodded as she sat on her throne.

"You ARE Serenity's reincarnation, yet ask yourself this? Why did you faint after casting an ice spell on Darien?"

Serena gave Darien an evil glare. _He told her about what happened and seeing me bare!?, _she wanted to yell at him.

"Dunno." she said.

"You see............."Rei looked at both of them. "With the ice spell, you pushed the limits of YOUR half of the power."

"Who has the other side of the power?" Darien asked. Rei lowered her eyes and said.

"Endymion." She replied.

"Endymion!?" Serena gasped. "As Serenity was dying, she spilt her power in two and gave one half to Endymion for the conditions of breaking the spell." Rei explained.

"Which is that I have to find my true love, Endymion." Serena added. Darien tried not to let his anger get to him. It was kind of hard for him to admit that he was jealous of Endymion's recreation. _He gets to have Serena, while I don't, _he thought sadly. He knew his feelings towards Serena was starting to change right after he kissed her in her sleep. He knew he wanted her, yet, it goes deeper than that. Her beauty, her personality, and the way she made everyone smile with her cheerful nature, ensnared him.

_Could it be love?, _he asked himself.

"How do you know all this, Rei?" Serena's soft voice brought him back to the conversation. Rei smiled. "Serenity visited my dreams, telling me what was going to happen when you came back and what my role in this was."

"Wow." Darien said. "But would will I know it's him or not!?" Serena cried. Rei looked deep into her eyes. "YOU will get the answer. You and Serenity are the opposite sides of the same coin. You have her heart and she is in yours, let the heart guide you."

She turned to Darien. "And Darien............you will accompany her in her search. I only have one hint for you two. Endymion is in this kingdom and this is a small place, so it won't be such a hard task." She said to both of them.

"You Majesty, you have things to don in your study." A servant came in and bowed to Rei. Rei smiled at Serena and Darien. "Excuse me. You may go and have fun in here."

She rose and followed her servant. Serena sighed as she walked towards the rose gardens, followed by Darien.

--------------Rose Gardens-------------

"Pretty..........." Serena said as she looked around. The garden was now inside a greenhouse, different from her memories. Darien watched her in silence as she bent down and smelled the roses. "What a nice scent!" she giggled. Everyone was off today and Rei was at her study, so that left them both alone.

Darien walked close to her as she turned around and smiled at him. "Aren't they PRETTY, Darien?" she asked. Her smile faded as her eyes stared unto his.

His gaze captured hers, and he warned her with his eyes just what he was going to do. He saw her eyes widen, heard the breath catch in her throat, and knew she understood.

He tucked a finger beneath her chin, bent down and stole her lips with his.

Serena knew he was going to kiss her, did nothing to stop it. She felt the first tentative brush of his lips against hers on hers, like the lick of flames. The raw pleasure of it made her whimper. What spell had he cast over her? She hated him for seeing her naked didn't she? Hated him, despised him.

_Wanted him, needed him_.

Moved by a longing too strong to deny, she wrapped her arms around his neck, lifted herself to meet him.

His response was immediate. He pulled her hard against him and took her lips in a fierce kiss. And when his tongue sought entry, she gave it willingly, eager for the sweet invasion.

When he gave her first kiss when she was asleep, his mouth tempted her, but it now possessed her, consumed her. She lost herself in the hot, wet slide of tongue over tongue, in the taste of him, the feel of his hard body against hers.

And hard he was. She could feel rigid length of his manhood against her belly. An image of his body, naked and powerful, leapt into her memory, and something deep inside her clenched. Not in fear, but in desire.

He broke the kiss, but not to free her. His azure eyes told her he wouldn't free her. Not yet. He made a low, feral sound like a growl, fisted a hand in her tresses, making her neck arch.

She gasped, felt teeth and tongue rake her skin, a cascade of pleasure as he sucked, nipped, licked his way down the sensitive column of her throat. She clung to him, almost frightened of the way he made her feel, stunned by her own passion.

Then his mouth strayed from her throat to the exposed mounds of her breasts where they rose above her gown, his lips hot against her flesh as he kissed one, then the other.

She couldn't stop the little gasp or the moan that followed. "Darien..........." she felt her insides quiver, her knees grow weak.

Before she could object, he had borne her to the cold marble floor and stretched himself out above her. She knew she should tell him to stop. She shouldn't be doing this. Instead, she found herself twinning her fingers in his ebony hair, pressing his head closer, urging him on.

"Oh, God, Serena." He cupped one breast, ran his thumb over her nipple through the silk of her gown, once, twice, again.

A gleam of pure pleasure shot from where he had touched her to the heated flesh between her legs. Her nipple drew taut, tingled. She moaned, pressed her breast more fully into his hand.

"Serena............" his voice was rough with desire, his breath steamy against her skin. Then, he did something she could have anticipated. His mouth closed over the sensitive peak of her nipple, suckled it through her gown.

She cried out, a wild, erotic sound. Ragged sensation tore through her, made her entire body tremble. The gap between her thighs ached, grew wet, and for the first time in her life, she yearned to be filled.

Her hips lifted on their own, pressed against him. He pressed back, his rigid length thrusting against her just there, just where she needed it most.

Then, his hand cupped the mound of her womanhood. No one had ever touched her there.

She drew her thighs together with a surprised squeak, but that didn't stop him.

He began to move his hand in slow, agonizing circles, and she could not longer think or question. The shock of it, the delicious heat of it, made her body quake. A desperate yearning overcame her, part pleasure, part ache, as the heat between her legs became a raging blaze.

And that wild whimpering, that soft keening sound—could that possibly be coming from her?

Darien felt his self-control slipping from his grasp as Serena whimpered and moaned beneath him. He felt a building heat in his blood, like he was ready to explode............

Suddenly, a light bulb above them exploded. The sudden explosion was loud enough to bring Serena back to her senses.

"S-stop!" she pushed his hand away, twisted away from him, sat up, her skirts crooked. "I can't!"

Breath hissed from between his teeth, a strained expression on his face as he fought to bring himself under control. He stood, helped her up to her feet. His gaze met hers, his eyes dark with the same need that ran thick in her veins. Totally confused at the new emotion, she turned towards the door and fled.

"Serena!" he called after her, but she kept on running. Thank God her feet were bare. She closed her room door and panted, trying to recollect her scattered thoughts. Her heart pounded in her chest as her blood ran hot at the memories of their ardor. Her cheeks were flushed, her breath steamy.

She couldn't believe how she went along with Darien in that. She then knew some part of her desired him. She desired him so much it scared her. She shouldn't be feeling like this, not when her true love was waiting for her. She can't fall in love with him, right?

_Yeah right, Serena! You know you're saying that but your heart says another, you love Darien, you want him so bad it aches, _a voice in her mind said to her.

Serena closed her eyes. _What.......does Darien mean to me? I like him, sure..........as a good friend. But.........is that all? No. It's not. But..........this feeling..........is so different from what I ever felt about a man. What is it?_

"Darien............" she whispered.

---------------------------

Darien was in a lot of pain as he walked to his room. His cock was VERY hard and aching after what happened in the greenhouse. _Why did Serena run away? Is she..........afraid?, _he wondered. He saw the unmistaken look of fear on her young and pretty face. Her eyes mirrored horror and confusion. Her lips trembled, swollen and red from his kisses, small wet spots on her dress where he touched her with his mouth.

Seeing her in that fearful look made his heart ache. He knew he cares for her and wanted her, but he knew she belonged to Endymion and there wasn't any place for him in her heart. The thought of it made him feel as if a blade pierced his heart.

He opened his door with a sigh and stopped dead on his tracks with a gasp as he saw the woman sitting on a chair next to his bed, Rei.

"You Majesty!" he gasped. Rei laughed softly. "Please sit, Darien." She said. Darien sat on his bed and didn't look at her in the eye.

"You care for her, don't you?" Rei asked. Darien looked at her with wide eyes, making

Rei laugh again. "You're like an open book, Darien. But you do, don't you?" she softened.

Darien said nothing for a moment. Finally, he nodded. "Yes, I do." He admitted. "I'm not very surprised. Serena is a wonderful girl. Beautiful in body and heart and soul.

"Everything about her can intoxicate any man, I see you got trapped in her spell even though she's not using any magic." She smiled.

"B-but, I can't tell her I love her." Darien said.

"Why not?"

Darien lined up his reasons like soldiers in a battle line. "She doesn't love me back., she belongs to Endymion, and she's a High Priestess. I am no one to her."

Rei smiled. "You never know, Darien, you never know. Just tell her your feelings, she deserves to know. And who knows? She might even return your love." She said as she stood up. She touched Darien's cheek and smile. "I wish you luck."

She turned around and left the room, leaving Darien to fight with his inner demons.

------------------------------

Serena slipped on her normal clothes and Serenity's white cloak. She was going out to find Endymion. She quietly went out her room to go outside the palace. Darien heard her footsteps from his room and knew she was going out. He opened the door quietly and saw her small figure disappearing into the darkness, holding a torch. He closed his door and went to follow her.

-------------------------------

Serena walked the dark parts of the small kingdom, searching for him. As she passed, a man smirked from the shadows and followed her. Darien saw the man follow her and followed them. Serena came across a dead end and sighed as she turned around to walk back. She gasped as her eyes met a cold purple stare. The man before her smirked and grabbed her wrists in a tight hold. She whimpered, her eyes showing fear as he pinned her small wrists with one hand above her head. His eyes filled with lust as his free hand started to feel up her legs. "Pretty little thing aren't you?" he smirked.

Serena gave a small cry of terror, closing her eyes tightly. The man laughed cruelly when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and a fist socked him on the cheek, making him release Serena. Darien was really infuriated as he saw the man take advantage of Serena. He could tell she was too afraid to use her powers. He tapped the man on the shoulder. The man turned to look at him and punched his cheek good.

The man released Serena, who dropped to her knees, her eyes wide. The man growled at Darien and lunged at him. Without thinking, he opened his hand at the man. His hand, much to his and Serena's shock, glowed yellow. Suddenly, the man screamed and fell to his knees, small sparks of electricity ran all over his body.

Serena gasped as she saw Darien's hand glow golden yellow and the man suddenly having electric sparks all over his body. Finally, the man fainted from the shock. Darien's glow slowly faded. Darien gasped as he stared at his hand, now back to normal.

He neared Serena, who clutched her cloak closer to her body. "Serena" he spoke softly.

Serena just threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him, and began to cry. Darien held her, his eyes wide as she cried out the horror that numbed her senses.

"Darien, I'm so sorry!!" Serena sobbed in her tears. He knew she meant about her running away from him at the greenhouse. He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair as he rested his chin on top of her head. "It's OK, Serena........." he whispered. Suddenly, a white-colored aura began to surround Serena's body. And then, Darien's body was encircled in the same colored aura. Slowly, their auras began to blend and grew bigger, swallowing them up. It began to glow, so bright that Serena closed her eyes at the light, tightening her hold on Darien's body.

-------------------------

Serena opened her eyes and gasped at what the sigh that met her. they were in a field of white roses, next to them was a small lake. She looked up and saw Darien staring at their surroundings, wide-eyed.

"Ah." A soft voice said, startling them both. "Welcome."

They both followed the source of the voice and their eyes ended up landing on a beautiful young woman and a handsome man standing in front of them, in front of the lake. The woman looked exactly like Serena, only her flaxen hair was longer, it touched the bottom of her white gown, by her feet. The man next to her had dark hair and deep blue eyes, he was identical to Darien.

"Who.........are you?" Serena asked softly. The Serena look-alike laughed. "Have you not realized that yet? I am High Priestess Serenity." She smiled. Serena gasped silently at hearing the name, then saw the silver tiara.

The man next to her laughed with her. "And I guess you do not know me. I am Endymion." He bowed. Serena gawked at him, her eyes as wide as the full Moon itself. Endymion looked at Darien and smiled. "Looks like your magick worked, Serenity. He came out exactly like me." he commented. Serena looked at Darien, who stared at her back.

"So that means he's............"Serena started as she looked back at Serenity and Endymion.

"Yes." Endymion nodded. "Darien is my reincarnation, your other half, Serena."

Serena and Darien stared at each other with wide eyes full of shock and disbelief. "He has something important for you to know. He'll tell you." Serenity told Serena.

"So, how do I return the day back to Silver Millennium, High Priestess Serenity?" Serena asked her. Serenity smiled at them both. "THAT you two will have yo figure out. You have found each other, now you two think of how to break the curse." She said as she and Endymion began to fade.

"Darien!" Endymion said to Darien. "Take good care of Serena." He smiled and winked at him.

------------------------------

Serena and Darien found themselves back at the kingdom, Serena in his arms. She gasped and looked up into his eyes. Darien smiled at her and helped her up, not letting go of her shoulders. Her soft hair brushed against his fingers and he felt the silk of it. Her light blue eyes were filled with tears as her pink lips curved into a smile.

"So, it was you the whole time..........." her voice was soft and silky. "My Endymion was next to me the whole time.........and I didn't even notice." A tear slid down her pale cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Darien kept on smiling as he reached out and gently wiped her tear with his thumb. "It's OK; I didn't believe I was him. And it didn't even come to my mind that you were my Serenity. I knew you were the High Priestess Serenity, though I didn't know you and I were destined to be together."

"Darien........." Serena whispered.

"Serena, I........" he said.

"Yes?"

Darien shook his head. "Nah, I'll tell you when we get to the palace. I bet everyone's asleep." He winked at her. Serena looked at him funny. "What?"

"Never mind." He laughed. He took her hand and led towards the palace, getting small protests from Serena. "Aw, come on! Tell me!" she whined while pouting. Darien chuckled at her cuteness. "You'll see later on." He said as he looked ahead and saw the lights of the Kingdom were off, even the Palace. _Looks like you were right, Endymion. It is time, time to mend things and the truth to be out, _he thought with a smile as he kept on leading Serena to the Palace.

Serena would soon find out, in his room, in his bed.

A/N

Ch 2 is done! Sorry 'bout the cliffy, but hey! I'll try to get it done before I leave! Sit back and enjoy this new chapter of _Rebirth_! I promise to get back to Book Two: Warriors of the Night! But that's when I get back like in July 24th!

Oyasumi nasai!!

_Mistress Ness _


	3. A Love That Will Never Die

_**Rebirth**_

_I know I don't own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me! Thought this story is mine along with my made-up characters. _

By: Mistress Ness

_Chapter 3: A Love That Will Never Die_

Serena wanted to know what Darien was up to as he led her back to the Palace. She kept being dragged on by the hand as she pondered what was Darien up to. They entered the Palace and she noticed that it was quiet, too quiet. It felt as if everyone just fell asleep all of a sudden. Darien opened the door to his room and led her in. Serena instantly knew this was Darien's room. Darien took his chance and locked the door, to make sure there would be no disturbances. Serena turned around at the sound of a click. Darien looked at her intensely. He walked over to her and cupped her shoulders. Serena blushed and looked away, feeling a bit timid.

"Don't hide your beautiful face, Serena." He said as he cupped her chin and made her look at him again. "Darien, I........." she was cut off by his fingertips touching her lips.

"I'll say it now, what I wanted to tell you. Serena..........I love you." he whispered. Serena's eyes widened as she heard him say those words. Tears of happiness began to well up in her eyes. "I.........I love you too, Darien........" she whispered back. Darien smiled as he brushed his lips against hers, sending shivers of pleasure down Serena's spine. "I loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I got jealous thinking about Endymion's reincarnation having you." he murmured against her forehead.

Serena smiled at hearing this. "Oh Darien." She said softly. She looked up into his eyes.

"I want you........." her voice was barely a whisper. Darien wasted no time and claimed her lips again. This time, she wasn't going to hold back, she was going to give in to her desires.

She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, her body starting to feel feverish. He encircled his strong arms around her small form and crushed her to him, deepening their kiss. His hands were busy undoing her white gown as he teased her lips. Serena opened her mouth to him and his tongue invaded her. Her tongue found his and played with his. Nothing in her life has ever felt so RIGHT. Here, right now, with Darien, it felt right.

He finally undid the dress and let it fall, pooling at her feet. There she was, only in her underwear and no bra. He pulled away and smirked at her, making her blush.

"No bra?" he teased. Serena lowered her stare. "Well, the gown was thick and firm enough, I didn't have to wear a bra."

Darien chuckled. "I like that." He kissed her again. He guided her hand to his shirt and helped her unbutton it. Serena followed his lead and got the dark blue shirt off him. His hands went up to her buns and started undoing them. Her long, blonde hair tumbled down her back, making her looks like an angel. He picked her up easily and carried her over to his bed. He gently laid her down, as if she was made of frail glass. She gently stroked his powerful chest with her hands, making Darien groan in desire. Serena smiled at seeing how she has power over him also. He leaned down and started kissing his way down her neck. Serena gasped and a little moan escaped her lips as he sucked, bit, and licked as he went down her neck. Darien reached her breasts and placed his warm mouth over her right nipple, making Serena cry out and bury her hands in his dark hair.

"Oh Darien!" she gasped as he suckled her nipple, eyes closed. She moaned as he gently nipped her nipple while he massaged her other breast. He tugged her nipple with his teeth and then went for the other. Serena couldn't think or even breathe as he suckled her breasts. His hands traced her curves, making her shiver. Darien was pleased at the way Serena reacted to his touch. She squirmed and moaned as he suckled her nipples and gently with his fingertips, traced the perfect curve of her hips.

Her nails gently scratched his nude back, his great body shivered beneath her touch. His lips left her breasts and kissed down her belly.

He smiled, his eyes dark with desire, the exact same feeling that flowed with her blood.

He gently slid his hands up her soft thighs, making Serena twitch. She was a virgin; she had NEVER been with a man like this before. He separated her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. She felt her heated blood turn to icy fear. Darien must've noticed her fear. He smiled gently at her and ran his fingertip down her cheek lovingly. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. The pain will disappear." He assured her.

He nudged inside her and Serena gasped as she felt being torn in half. Darien stopped and waited for her to get comfortable. Serena grasped the muscles of his back tightly to hold back the pain. He pushed in further and finally breached her virgin barrier. Serena cried out at the pain, tears building at the corner of her eyes. Darien held himself still inside her as he leaned down and kissed her eyes, licking off her tears of pain.

"Shhh, it's OK........" he whispered. Serena already felt no more pain. She squirmed, wanting more of him, the man she loved. Darien got her signal and started to slowly pump into her. Serena gasped and moaned at the sensation of fullness he made her feel.

She felt complete, one with him. Darien was holding himself back and she knew that. Her first time should be gentle, but she didn't want him to hold back.

"Don't hold back........." she whispered to him as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Darien groaned as he started to drive harder and faster into her. Serena moaned loudly as she grasped his arms, as if she holding onto him for her life. Darien groaned as he felt how tight and wet she was. She was heavenly, and she was his. Her body for his touch only, no other man would ever have her.

"Oh...." he groaned as he felt his climax approaching. Serena felt like she was flying high. She held on tighter, to keep herself from falling. Darien arched and groaned her name as he came. A sudden explosive feeling stole her breath away. She cried out as she climaxed with him. Darien slipped out and rolled next to her, gathering her into his embrace.

"How I love you, my Serenity." He smiled as he softly ran his hands through her hair. Serena smiled back and she cuddled in his chest. "How I love you, my Endymion."

"You'll be with me, right?" he asked. Serena nodded as she felt sleep tugging at her eyelids. "Forever and a day." She murmured loud enough for him to hear as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

---------------------

Serena woke up at the sound of her name being whispered into her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Darien above her, smiling.

"Morning, sunshine." He teased. Serena giggled as she sat up, wrapping the white sheet around her naked body. "Is it day yet?" she yawed, making Darien laugh. "No, it's always night here, remember?" he said. Serena rubbed her eye. "Oh yeah....."

_Serena......., _Serenity's voice echoed in her head. Serena gasped and held her hands up to her head. "What's wrong?" Darien asked worried.

"It's Serenity..........she's inside my head." Serena said.

_When you and Darien intercourse, his half of my powers has gone back to you, _Serenity said.

"What!?" Serena gasped. _You possess all my powers, Serena. Now you have to figure out how to bring the Sun back..............,_ Serenity said as her voice became faint.

"What did she say, Serena?" Darien asked her. Serena looked out the window at the crescent moon. "You no longer possess power, Darien." She said.

"What?" he said.

"When we.............um..........." her cheeks began to burn from embarrassment. "You know..........your power went inside my body and I now possess all of Serenity's powers."

Darien got the idea. "Oh." He said.

Serena suddenly had an idea. She smiled and took his hand. "I got an idea, let's go!" she said as she led him to the bed to get their clothes.

-----------Top Of The Palace------------

Serena stood in front of the kingdom, wearing her gown with Darien behind her. She put her hands together against her chest and closed her eyes. A soft blow of the wind surrounded them. Darien looked around, feeling a strange presence with them. He looked at Serena, her hair loose looking like an angel.

A white glow enshrouded Serena's body as her hair began to float with the wind.

"_An ancient curse once bestowed upon this kingdom at a tragic night, darkness ruling this sacred place. Done by the High Priestess Serenity to avenge her lover's death............" _her voice was soft and sweet as she spoke.

"_Now, after hundreds of years, her reincarnation has returned to this kingdom to lift the ancient curse. She has finally found her lover, Endymion reborn, and now asks the Sun to show itself again. Precious Sun! Shine your illuminating rays to this kingdom again! In the name of High Priestess Serena!"_

Suddenly, the dark sky began to lighten. The Moon began to fade. Darien gasped as he saw the way the night was disappearing. Slowly, a glowing orb of light appeared, its shinning rays of light touched the kingdom. Darien couldn't help be amazed. She did it, she brought back the Sun and the day.

Serena finally opened her eyes and felt very lightheaded. She wobbled and stumbled backwards. Darien gasped as he charged at her and caught her by her arms. "Serena!?" he cried. Her breathing came in short gasps as her body trembled.

"Darien...........?" she whispered. Darien smiled in relief, "You did it, Serena! You brought back daytime!" he said. Serena looked in front of her and the Sun high in the sky shinning proudly over the kingdom. She smiled. Darien shared her same feelings as he helped her back on her feet.

"Thank you."

Both turned around and saw Rei coming towards them. Serena couldn't help noticing something strange about her. Her body seemed to be fading.......

"Rei, your body!!" she gasped. Rei smiled. "My time here is finally over. My life would be over after the Sun came back to Silver Millennium. My role is now over." She said. she took off her crown and placed over Serena's head.

"You shall now become Queen. Your family was of royal lineage, but Andrew took over for greed. You're the rightful Queen of this place. And I shall finally rest in peace. I thank you, Queen and High Priestess Serena." She said.

Serena sobbed and hugged her. Rei smiled as she hugged her back. Suddenly, her body completely banished. Serena sobbed again as she dropped to her knees, crying. Darien kneeled down next to her and held her in his arms.

"We did it, Serena." He said. Serena could only cry in response. They walked back to the throne room, to be greeted by the servants of the Palace.

"All hail to Queen Serena and King Darien!" a man shouted.

"Hail!" they all cried as they kneeled before them. Serena blushed and looked at Darien. She saw something glowing above his head.

"Oh!" she said.

"What?" he said as he looked up and a crown of gold appeared on his head. "Cool!" she said, laughing.

She suddenly felt a pang in her womb. She gasped at remembering that they didn't use protection. She them smiled; she was out of college and was able to make her own decision for being 22 years old. She looked up at Darien and smiled.

"What?" he said.

"Guess." She said pointing to her tummy. His eyes widened. "You're.........?"

"Yes. And I already know it's going to a girl. And I shall name her Serenity." She smiled.

He kissed the top of her head. "I like that." He said. Serena sighed and looked out to the Sun.

_So this is my happily ever after. A Queen of a land, has her king and a coming heir. And it all started when I first came here to Silver Millennium._

A/N

REBIRTH IS COMPLETE! It's short, I know, but I like it! Now, it's time for a new story to be born! For Card Captor Sakura, _Watashi no mi Sakura: My beautiful Cherry Blossom_! Sit tight for it!!!

Oyasumi Nasai!

_Mistress Ness _


End file.
